Never Going Back
by Predator-Leigh033
Summary: When Inu Yasha gets badlt hurt, Kagome blames her-self. But when she tries to leave the Fuedal Era, something happens to her and the well, preventin her from going back. Read on to find out what happens. Rated R for language and Lemon. InuKag Please R


Never Going Back  
  
By: Predator_Leigh033  
  
Chapter 1: It's all my fault  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. sadly.  
  
Kagome sat there by the fire, enjoying the peacefulness just before sunrise. This time of the morning was the only time she really had to her- self. Once Shippou and everyone else was awake, it was noisy.  
  
Kagome sat there staring at the red-hot embers of the burnt log. She was thinking about her friends and how lucky she was to have them.  
  
Kagome was deep in thought when she heard Shippou stirring. She turned and wished him good morning.  
  
"Morning, Kagome," he replied, "what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She replied.  
  
Shippou nodded and went to find some firewood for the fire.  
  
Once again, Kagome was alone. She made up her mind to go set on top of the hill to get a better look at the sunrise.  
  
She hiked up the hill to find Inu Yasha sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were still asleep in your tree."  
  
"Feh, shows what you know."  
  
Kagome sat a few feet away from him to avoid any confrontations this early in the morning.  
  
They sat there and watched as the first few rays of sunlight peeked over the treetops.  
  
Inu Yasha left to do whatever it is he does in the mornings. (No-one would ask in fear of what the answer would be) 'He has a cute butt' she thought as he walked off. 'Where did that come from?' Kagome gave her-self a mental beating to squash the thought.  
  
Kagome, scared of what other thoughts might come to her head, got up and went to wash her face.  
  
When she returned, every-one was awake.  
  
"We better get going," Kagome said, "we need to be through the forest by sundown."  
  
Every-one nodded and started packing their things.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miruko were, as usual, ahead of every-one arguing about who knows what, and Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou were trailing behind.  
  
They were almost to the woods when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.  
  
At the same time, Inu Yasha sensed a demon.  
  
Kagome readied her arrows and Inu Yasha readied the Tetsiega.  
  
The ground started to tremble, as the demon grew nearer. Suddenly a giant head similar to that of a bull was visible through the trees. When the rest of the body was visible Kagome recognized it as a scorpion body.  
  
Kagome searched it for the shard. She found it in the tip of its tail.  
  
"Inu Yasha," She yelled, " It's his tail! It's in his tail."  
  
Kagome was busy trying to aim her arrow and didn't see the giant foot that was about to crush her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Look out!" Kagome looked up to see the foot coming down upon her.  
  
Just before the foot hit the ground, Inu Yasha jumped and grabbed her.  
  
He put her next to a near-by tree.  
  
"Stay here," he said, running back toward the demon.  
  
"I'm not helpless ya' know!" she yelled after him.  
  
She got up and ran toward the demon.  
  
"Kagome, no!" Inu Yasha said once he saw her. "It's too strong."  
  
Kagome wasn't listening.  
  
About that time, the demon made a swipe at Kagome. She narrowly jumped out of the way.  
  
Once again, the demon tried to flatten her with its giant foot.  
  
Inu Yasha got there just in time to push Kagome out of the way, and took the hit instead.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed running over to him.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomer-rang and threw it at the monster, chopping off its tail and its head.  
  
Shippou ran and grabbed the shard from its tail.  
  
Kagome sat there with Inu Yasha. He was hurt badly and unconscious.  
  
They had to hurry and get him to Kaeda. She would know what to do.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know it sucks. It's my first FanFic. Please don't hurt me too bad. ;) Please review and tell me what you think. I want to get at least 20 good reviews before I put out the next chapter! Thanx!!!!! 


End file.
